Field of the Invention and Related Art Statement
This invention relates to a luciferase which catalizes the oxydation of luciferin by an oxygen molecule.
Since luciferase derived from Luciola lateralis is unstable, its purification has heretofore been unsuccessful (Tanpakushitsu Kakusan Koso (Protein, Nucleic Acid, Enzyme) Vol. 32, No. 10, p. 44-59, particularly p. 47 (p. 1234-1249, particularly p. 1237), (1987)).
Luciferases are very effectively usable, for example, for quantitating ATP.